fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wind God Slayer Magic (OmegaDragonite)
Wind God Slayer Magic (風の滅神魔導士, Kaze no Metsujin Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of God Slayer Magic which entails the element of Air, wind and is utilized by Naomi Tenjin. Description Wind God Slayer Magic is a form of God Slayer Magic that incorporates the elements of dark air and wind into Naomi's very body, allowing her to produce and generate black air currents and a blackish atmospheric gas from various part of her body, specially her mouth. The Black Wind possesses several times greater destructive power and range compared to the Air or wind produced by Dragon Slayer Magic users. Like all Slayers, Naomi can consume air and wind around her or from her opponent(s) technique to replenish her health and rejuvenate herself. She can even consume the wind produced by Wind Dragon Slayer Magic at ease. She's extremely resistant if not completely immune to all form of attacks that use the element of air or wind. While her spells are employed in a similar manner as any other Slayer, it has been noted she is stronger than most of her fellow slayers who use the same element as her. As a master of her element, Naomi can use her magic to literally freeze people by projecting a wave of extremely cold black air that can also blow away people and blow out any sort of flames and fire. She can also breathe out various forms of gases and directly pour them into the air source to poison everyone in her vicinity while she herself remains unaffected. She can even emit a concentrated form of nerve gas that can not only interfere with nerve impulses causing confusion and late reaction but can also cause people to choke or asphyxiate. Unlike most God Slayer Magic, her is best suited for long ranged combat specially over an open field. She can also counter and negate ice based attacks by creating micro air bursts that can easily either breakdown ice or the heat evolved turns ice back into its water form. The more impressive feats performed by Naomi are walking on air as well as flying at extremely high supersonic and even hypersonic speeds. While she can use her powers to cause the wind and air around her to insulate electricity, extremely strong Lightning Magic can easily overcome this just by increasing its voltage and ampere; it is hinted that she cannot completely insulate electricity. She can also purify the wind around her if needed but she mostly uses are abilities for offensive purposes such as creating extremely strong gusts of wind, forming the wind god destruction ball or creating tornadoes. Naomi also capable of emitting strong thoughts and feelings that can be channeled to an aerial origin as long as the she remains in a heightened sense of emotional state; if unchecked this can cause massive tornadoes or sandstorms, depending on the region she is in. She can also turn her body and travel as a moderate gale, this allows her to not only avoid attacks but also sneak in undetected as well as travel at the speed of 35 knots or 18 m/s which is comparatively slower to her natural speed but due to the nature of this form, she is immune to all forms of contaminants and diseases. Passive Effects *'Wind Walk': Due to the nature of her magic, Naomi can walk on solidified air or moving waves of wind. She can treat the wind or the air beneath her as any solid surface and can walk, run and crawl over it. This gives her great maneuverability. It has been observed that she can walk or at least stand on air as long as the the G force is below 110Gs, anything above that prevents her from using this ability. She can also use the wind beneath her feet to be drastically increased for offensive/combat purposes. She can used this increased pressure of the propulsion as an offensive mean to release powerful bursts. Naomi can also use the propulsion to boost physical attacks such as punches and kicks. *'Enhanced Sense of Touch': By reading the airwaves and feeling any disturbances, Naomi can detect and analyze her surroundings. She can feel the presence of those around her through vibrations, air currents and body temperatures. She can dodge attacks and even sword strikes by feeling them cut through the air, creating ripples of currents only detectable by her. She can locates enemies through walls and from different floors by feeling the vibrations they make from moving, such as their footsteps. Naomi is able to sense air currents, thus enabling her to detect changes and disturbances in the air. She is somewhat able to sense vibrations through liquids although, sensing them through solids and air is much easier for her. *'Augmentation': She can augment her strength by using the air pressure around her. She generally uses air pressure to lift heavy objects and land harder strikes. She can also cover her hands and feet in streams of extremely devastating winds to land fatal blows. Naomi's body is completely surrounded by an invisible field of wind that protects her from harm and enhances her strength. *'Enhanced Respiration': As a Wind God Slayer, her lungs are special which allow her to suck up and then internally purify air which she can then release with great force to either help her who were affected by nauseous gases or blow away an enemy. Her respiratory system is developed in such a way as to allow her maximum wind and endurance with a minimum of oxygen intake. She can also easily adapt to low oxygen or air density regions and her lungs have shown the capacity to produce fresh air on their own. Spells Supportive Spells *'Wind Goddess's Wings (風女神の羽翼, Fūmegami no Uyoku)': This supportive spell allow Naomi to manifest wings out of black air and wind, that can alloy her to fly without any level of hindrance and it can be used in almost every region. These wings can use the wing energy in them to defend her from incoming attacks by acting like a shield or blow away her opponents with an extremely strong gale. She can also send down a wave of air pressure that can destroy solid walls and other similarly fortified structures just by flapping her wings. These wings allow her to fly at the speed of 690-700 m/s depending on her usage of her magic but can go up to the speed of 1250 m/s if she wishes. These wings are capable of self repair and even regeneration, so even if they are damaged during battle, they can regenerate at astonishing speeds and continue functioning. She can also fire small wind projectiles that are normally in the form of wing blades at her opponent(s). Her attacks are swift, accurate, debilitating and deadly. *'Insulation': She can heat up the air around her friends to create an "Air Lens" to block off electricity or create an airtight wall of wind to insulate the electricity. Basic Spells *'Wind God's Bellow (風神の怒号, 風神 Fūjin no Dogō)': The signature roar spell of all God Slayers, otherwise known as the "God's breath attack", it allows her to release a cyclone like blasting wave of wind from her mouth along with a screeching sound that can be particularly annoying if not painful to one's ears. Naomi takes a deep breath, manipulating the wind within her body; specially in her lungs and merging it with the ethernano before exhaling it in the form of a concentrated black destructive spiraling wave of wind capable of destroying everything in its vicinity. The exhaling wind from her lungs can be shaped in the form of a large gigantic black sphere of wind that explodes on contact or in the form of a continuous cyclone like stream of piercing wave made of black wind. She can also slightly alter the trajectory of her breath attack making it turn slightly instead of going straight. She can also directly spew this black wind onto her katana to magnify its range, durability and cutting power. *'Wind God's Attraction (風神の吸引, Fūjin no Kyūin)': Essentially the reverse of Naomi's Wind God's Bellow, Naomi draws in every single bit of air and wind around her including every single molecule of ethernano in it which results in the formation of a vacuum but it can also cause people to be pulled towards her; something she uses to her advantage, by pulling them close and striking them with her katana. This move not only empowers her greatly but boosts her abilities beyond her natural capabilities due to over consumption on Ethernano while the over eating can also have negative effects on her body. She uses this spell to rapidly deoxygenate an environment and dispose of her enemies or to negate magic related to fire or heat, which cannot exist in vacuum. If she uses it precisely, she can cause an implosion by causing air to rush back into a vacuum, causing a crushing blast. *'Wind God's Spear (風神の槍, Fūjin no Yari)': Concentrating her God Slayer Magic in one hand, Naomi can create a long straight head spear with spiked ends made of black wind and air to appear which can both be used for close combat or long range attacks. The Spear possesses such great air pressure that it can shatter the ground beneath Naomi or weapons used against in combat just by exercising a little of its power. Its hardness is said to be beyond any materiel on Earthland and is incredibly sharp. The spear can be compressed to become smaller in size which allows Naomi to hurl it towards her enemy(s). When the spear comes into contact with a target, it immediately pierces them and the air is released with varying force, from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds, which leaves a few explosions in its wake. *'Wind God's Tremor (風神の震え, Fūjin no Furue)': By releasing bursts of compressed air while simultaneously increasing causing air pressure inside an object or the victim to expand, Naomi can generate shock-waves that send the victim flying away and repulse weaker spells and at the same time the expanded air pressure inside the particular object which is near the victim or the victim himself explodes due to the rapidly increasing internal air pressure. The shockwaves mainly serve as a form of diversion while Naomi focuses most of her magic on increasing one's internal air pressure causing them to explode in the aftermath; thus obliterating them. *'Wind God's Body (風神の色っぽい身, Fūjin no Iroppoimi)': As a God Slayer who uses the element of wind and air, Naomi can transform her body completely into air, which allow her to travel normally at subsonic speeds. Naomi can also turn her body and travel as a moderate gale, this allows her to not only avoid attacks but also sneak in undetected as well as travel at the speed of 35 knots or 18 m/s which is comparatively slower to her natural speed but due to the nature of this form, she is immune to all forms of contaminants and diseases. She becomes nigh-intangible and as long as a material isn't air proof, she can easily phase through it. Her spell can also provide her with extreme defenses while she is in her normal form. In her human form, the air around her forms a thin barrier around her which can interact with her personal field of wind which enhances her strength, together they merge to form an armored layer over her body. Her power creates a barrier 360 degrees around her body, and also activates automatically without her wanting to. The armor is very effective as it is shown to be capable of rendering piercing magic useless and can easily deflect projectiles and impact based melee attacks. The armor is actually airtight via intense pressurization, which also serves as a way of blocking out various foreign compounds and sound waves; making sound magic almost useless against her. In her Air armor form, she can actually move at very high super sonic speeds and can even reach hypersonic speeds by reaching up to Mach 5.1 which was previously her top speed. Currently, Naomi can move as fast as Mach 6 or 2041.7 m/s while using only half as much as concentration as she used to put in this technique. **'Wind God's Spiral Jaw (風神の螺旋顎, Fūjin no Rasenago)': While clad in Wind God's Body, Naomi summons up black air around her to assist her gain more momentum as she charges towards her opponent(s) and then spins at a ferocious speed and delivers many powerful when contact is made with the target. This can inflict extreme damage and is known as one of the few top notch piercing techniques that can tear through almost every barrier and destroy or pierce everything and everyone in its path. *'Wind God's Banquet (風神の宴, Fūjin no Utage)': Naomi raises dominant her hand up and then snaps her fingers which triggers this spell to activate. Wind God's Banquet allows her to generate several extremely large spiraling vortexes of composed of black air. The vortexes can merge together to form something called a "F5" level or beyond tornado that consumes everything in its pathway. Advanced Spells God Slayer's Secret Art (滅神奥義, Metsujin Ōgi): Often known as a God Slayer's final resort of their ultimate technique. *'Wrath of the Wind God (怒りのザ風神, Ikari no za Fūjin)': Naomi releases a sudden burst of massive amounts of black air that tears through everything in every directions at once for almost unlimited scales. These waves aside from delivering tremendous impact forces actually build up immense energy and pressure within as they move and upon impact, they literally cause themselves to explode. These explosions can be strong enough to easily demolish several skyscrapers and equally as fast. *'Iced Gauntlet Barrage (冷たい甲掛け連打, Tsumetai Kōgake Renda)': Using her God Slayer Magic and control over air, Naomi rapidly cools the air in a large area and generate extremely cold air, the black cold air aside from giving an eerie touch to her technique can also freeze and rob people of their heat. She can then particularly focus all of the power generated by the cold air around her to release it over a specific point continually causing great damage and delivering intense shockwaves that can decimate builds with their might but more importantly the rapid blasts of cold air aside from dealing tremendous damage actually leave her opponent(s) body to freeze up and their body parts completely transformed being made of tissues and flesh into solid ice which causes their body cells to die and that part of the body to become useless; which in turn can cause death. God Ascension God Ascension (神昇天, Kami Shōten) also known as "God Mode" is the ultimate ability of a God-Slayer. It is an extremely advanced God Slayer ability that has been mastered only by a few people. When entering God Mode or Ascension for the first time, one essentially loses control and is driven purely by their rage. This is known as the "Berserker's Wrath" which every God-Slayer who has achieved God Ascension in times of great peril and emotional distress has to go through. They essentially lose their humanity and become a machine for killing. However, with practice, one can actually tame this power and it is said that, a calm God Slayer using God Ascension is not only much more precise but also stronger than one who has given up to Berserker's Wrath. Using this form turns hair turns fluorescent red that sometimes gives off a pinkish aura. While in Berserk version her very presence becomes extremely omnious and evil that it can instill even the strongest of S-class Mages with great fear and even temporarily paralyze them. In fact, it becomes on par with if not significantly higher Demons in terms of eerie and evil. However, in the true God Ascension forms, it also becomes the hope of good, the "light in darkness". Although, her magic power is augmented to such levels that even the smallest amount of it can release so much force and pressure that it can shatter objects and kill lesser beings. Her physical strength, speed, durability and healing rate increase drastically, allowing her to deal out devastating attacks while shrugging off horrific injuries. Her entire skin also turns dark while using God Form and she gains significantly longer nails which are retractable in nature much like a cat's claws. God Ascension not only boosts her physical capabilities but also her magic power and mental ability to assess and react to threats. Despite this great power, the God Ascension transformation is temporary and is very taxing and painful to her body. As of now, Naomi can only maintain her God Ascension for a brief period of six minutes before reverting back to her normal form. In her God Form even without using her magic, she can roar loudly enough to create sonic waves in the air and surrounding area, which are powerful enough to throw off her opponents. *'God Destruction Ball (神隠滅球, Kami Inmetsu Tama)': After using all of the power granted by God Ascension, Naomi quickly creates a giant sphere of black rotating wind that quickly consumes her magic power. She claimed that this particular attack can kill even the strongest of Gods, although its feats remain unseen till this very day. Trivia * Uses the element of both Air and Wind.